Dawn's Faith, Faith's Dawn
by Dawn-Lehane
Summary: Dawn and Faith are together. But there's a big obstacle on their wayBuffy.DawnFaith. FINISHED!
1. Big Teddy

_I look at you,_

_And I wonder what are you doing with me._

_I'm just her little sister_

_I'm just The Key_

_The Key that is useless_

_I don't dance like her_

_I'm not sexy_

_I dress like a school-girl_

_She dresses in leather_

_Every guy in town has hots for her_

_But she's with me_

_and I still wonder, what the hell is she doing with me? _

Dawn looked at Faith,and smiled. She loved her so much, but wasn't sure if Faith loved her. She sighed a little.

"what's on your mind?" Faith asked. She liked to cuddle with Dawn so much. She smiled.

"Nothing," Dawn said, and looked at the clock. "And I should get home,or Buffy will be very angry" she added and stood up.  
"Don't I get a goodbye-kiss?" Faith asked with a small grin.  
Dawn smiled and kissed Faith, "now, bye" she said and went to the door. She put on her jacket and took her bag.

Faith smiled as Dawn left. She stood up and went to the kitchen, she was getting a little hungry.

Dawn hurried home. She looked at her watch from time to time. Buffy is so going to be mad. She sighed a little as she got home. She opened the front door and stepped in.

"Where have you been?" asked Buffy as she saw Dawn coming in.

"I was at friend's house" Dawn answered. And it wasn't completely a lie. She just was at her girlfreind's flat.  
"Fine" Buffy said. "Go and do your homework and then to bed"  
"okei" Dawn said. She went to her room. And as soon as she sat down on her bed, she called Faith.

"hello," Faith said as she picked up the phone.  
"Hey" Dawn said with a smile. "Wanna come over?" she asked.

"But what about B?" Faith asked.  
"There are windows. And Buffy is going to sleep soon" Dawn said.

"I'll be there in a five" Faith said and hung up.  
Dawn sighed.

5 minutes later

Dawn looked out of the window as Faith climbed up. "Oh, Romeo,oh Rome" she said as she placed her hand on her forehead.  
Faith grinned. She climbed up and kissed Dawn. After the kiss Dawn smiled and said, "glad to see you too." She smirked a little.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Faith asked.  
"Hey!" Dawn protested. She smiled, "I wanted my big teddy."  
"Big Teddy's here, so get ready for bed" Faith ordered, but the ordering didn't come out too good.  
"I'm already wearing my PJs" Dawn said. She went to bed.

"are all your PJs that sexy?" Faith asked as she took off her shoes and her jacket.  
Dawn just smirked.  
Faith cuddled up next to Dawn. "Night," she whispered, as Dawn put her head onto Faith's chest. Faith smiled.

Dawn soon fell asleep. Faith smiled and soon fell asleep too.

Morning

Buffy walked into Dawn's room, with some sandwitches and a coffe. Her eyes widened as she saw her little sister cuddeled up with Faith. Her hands suddenly couldn't hold the breakfast and they fell on the floor.

As Dawn heard it, she mumbled "I wanna sleep some more" and cuddled closer to Faith. Not that it was humanly possible.

Faith's eyes shot open as soon as she heard the dishes fell on the floor.

"Get out!" Buffy yelled to Faith.  
Dawn suddenly woke up, when she heard Buffy yell. _Busted_, she thought.

"You get out, and Dawn, downstairs, right now!" Buffy yelled as she turned around and walked out.

"You better go" Dawn said and kissed Faith.  
"See you tomorrow. Hopefully alive" Faith said. She got out of the bed and put on her jacket and shoes. She went to the window. She climbed out.

Dawn pulled on her robe and walked downstairs.


	2. The Kiss On The Forehead

"What the hell was that about?" Buffy yelled at Dawn.

"That was me and Faith in my bed. Both fully dressed" Dawn answered.  
"What was she doing in **your** bed?" Buffy yelled. She just couldn't calm down. She didn't like the picture she saw upstairs, just a few minutes back.

"She's my girlfriend," Dawn answered.She crossed her arms.  
Buffy sighed. "What?" she suddenly yelled.Very loud.  
"Yes, Faith is my girlfriend. And I love her. And there is absolutely nothing you can do!" Dawn yelled.

"oh, yes there is!" Buffy said. "You are never seeing her again"

"yes I am" Dawn said.  
"No, you're not. Do you really think that Faith loves you? She wants to be with you for only one reason! And that's sex!" Buffy yelled.

"No, she loves me!" Dawn yelled. She was holding back tears. "You just can't be happy for me," she mumbled.

"Yes, I can," Buffy said. "But not when you're with Faith"  
"Fine" Dawn yelled and ran to her room.  
Buffy sighed and sat down on the couch.

Dawn lay down on her bed and just cried.

"Hey, don't cry" Faith said, as she climbed in from the window.  
"Faith?" Dawn questioned, as she turned to the window.

"Yeah," Faith said softly. She hated to see Dawn unhappy. She took her jacket and shoes off again and went to bed, next to Dawn. She put her hands around Dawn protectively.

"Maybe you should sleep a little. To calm down," Faith said.

Dawn nodded and soon fell asleep.

Faith heard the front door slam. She closed her eyes and kissed Dawn's forehead.


	3. Rain and Luck

Buffy knocked on Dawn's door. "Dawn, can I come in?" she asked.Dawn was reading a book, and half lying on her bed. "Come in" she said, with a small sigh. She knew very well what was coming now. You have to leave Faith, blah, blah, blah. She rolled her eyes a little before Buffy stepped in.

"Dawn," Buffy said, as she sat down onto Dawn's bed, next to her. "We need to talk. About Faith"

"I'm not going to leave her" Dawn said, before Buffy could continue.  
"You have to. She's...Faith. She has murdered people. And, I can bet she's still evil" Buffy said. She was just trying to take care of Dawn. Couldn't she get it?  
"No, she's not. I love her. And she loves me" Dawn said, "People do change" she added, raising her brows a little.  
"Fine, you leave me no choice, then" Buffy said, taking a deep breath before saying anything. "You leave Faith, or you leave this house" she said and stood up.

"Fine" Dawn said, standing up too. "I'll leave! But don't ever try to find me, or talk to me! I don't exist for you anymore" she yelled. Her face was red from anger, and her eyes narrowed a little. She was holding back tears. How could Buffy do this to her? "Just...get out until I pack" she said, after a moment of silence.

Buffy looked at her, and walked out of the room. This wasn't going as she had planned. Dawn should have left Faith, not her. Tears were forming behind her eyes, but she held them back. She couldn't show Dawn that she was sorry or regretted what she did. No! Dawn had to come back to her, when everything failed between her and Faith. And she was so sure everything will fail. Faith wasn't a relationship person. She just used people. She did not love. Faith Lehane did not love! Especially not her little sister. She sat down on the couch, taking a deep breath and trying to calm herself.

Dawn only packed a few things into her bag-pack: her diary, a picture of her, Buffy and mom, a few books and some clothes and money. She looked at her room and sighed.

"Just don't cry" Dawn mumbled to herself and took a deep breath. She walked to the door and downstairs, past Buffy, to the front door. She didn't say a word to Buffy, just walked out.

As she reached the corner of Revello Drive, tears started to roll down her cheeks. She just couldn't stop them. And, as she continued to walk, rain started to fall. "Great! Just my fucking luck" she mumbled as she ran towards Faith's apartment.

As she got there, she was soaking and shaking a little. She knocked onto the door.  
Faith walked to the door. As she saw it's a soaked Dawn, she pulled her in and closed the door behind her. "What happened?" she asked, sounding worried.  
Faith led Dawn to the couch and sat her down.

"Buffy kicked me out" Dawn answered. She sniffed a little. But felt better as soon as Faith wrapped her strong arms around her. She closed her eyes and leaned against Faith, feeling protected.  
"You can stay here" Faith whispered. She looked at Dawn and kissed the tip of her head. "Buffy's a bitch anyway. She just takes everything granted" she added.  
Dawn didn't say anything.

"I love you" Dawn whispered after a few seconds.  
"Love you too" Faith said. She held Dawn tight.


	4. It's all your fault!

Author's note: Than you all for the lovely feedback! It's very nice.

Author's note2: The text in italic is flashback.

* * *

Dawn and Faith were walking in the park. Dawn was leaning against Faith a little and Faith had her arm around Dawn.

"Where you wanna go?" Faith asked.

"Dunno" Dawn said.  
"I have an idea" Faith said with a small smirk.  
"Yeah?" Dawn said, looking at Faith.

"Yeah" Faith said. "We're going to the cinema. And then out to eat ice cream," she added with a small smile.  
Dawn smiled a little. "What movie?" she asked

"There's Disney week in the cinema" Faith answered.  
"So, we're not going?" Dawn asked, one brow raised.  
"Of course we are. They're showing Lion King soon" Faith said, looking at Dawn.

Dawn looked a little confused and surprised at the same time.  
"Let's go, dummy" Faith said to Dawn. They walked to the cinema and Faith bought two tickets to Lion King. As they entered the hall, there were mostly kids with their parents or bigger sisters and brothers. And there were a few couples in the back row.

Faith walked to their seats, followed by Dawn who was holding her hand.

They both sat down, Dawn's head on Faith's upper chest. The movie started soon.  
Dawn looked at Faith, frowning a little, as she heard Faith singing along to 'I can't wait to be a king'.

"What?" Faith whispered. "I love this film! It was my favourite when I was a kid" Faith whispered.

Dawn smiled and put her head back. She was a little surprised. Maybe there was something in Faith even she didn't know. And she was happy about it. She put her arm over Faith's stomach.

_

* * *

_

_Dawn looked at the ice cream in front of her and Faith. "You are sure it's not too big?" she asked, looking at her side where Faith was.  
"Yes. It's just very tasty. Plus, I'm a Slayer. If you can't eat anymore. I'll finish it" Faith said with a small grin. She took one of the spoons from the table and started to eat._

_Dawn hesitated for a second and then picked up a spoon, too. She took some ice cream and ate it. "Mmmm..." she said after swallowing it._

_"Told you! Apple-banana-peach ice cream is the best" Faith said with a grin.  
"Yea" Dawn said, smiling a little. She took some more ice cream.  
"You're eating it all wrong!" Faith said, frowning a little.  
"I am?" Dawn asked, looking at Faith._

_"Here" Faith said and put some ice cream and sirup onto her spoon. She put it at Dawn's mouth._

_Dawn looked at Faith and then took the ice cream into her mouth.  
Faith smiled and kissed Dawn gently onto the lips._

_Dawn smiled. She kissed Faith back._

_

* * *

_

Faith walked in one of the graveyards in town. She hoped to get some serious ass kicking done tonight. And then she could cuddle up with Dawn. She smiled at that thought.

"Faith" came a low growl from behind her. The brunette Slayer turned around and saw Buffy. "Hey, B" she said.

"Because of you, Dawn left!" Buffy yelled. She pointed her index finger at Faith.

"No, she left because you told her to" Faith said, frowning a little.

"She wouldn't have left, if you wouldn't have come back" Buffy said. "And I bet you don't even love her" she added.

"I love her. More than life itself" Faith said.She sounded quite calm and serious.

Buffy's eyes widened. And she was a little shocked. If Faith wouldn't love Dawn, she wouldn't tell that to her.

"B, I mean it. I love her," Faith said. "But it wasn't too nice of you to kick her out" she added.

"Don't you come to lecture me!" Buffy said, her eyes narrowed a little. She walked off. How could **Faith** tell her what was right and what wasn't? Buffy wasn't the one who had murdered people. Faith was.

Faith sighed as she watched Buffy walk off. "She never learn" she said to herself and headed home. She wanted to watch some TV with Dawn and get some sleep. That sounded nicer than slaying. A lot nicer.


	5. I do Worry

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to update. Computer was freaky, didn't have any ideas. Anyway, I'll try to update sooner now.

Also, thanks to all who have reviewd! mwah!

Feedback: Yes, please!

* * *

Dawn and Faith were watching TV. Faith was half sitting and Dawn was useing her stomach as pillow.

"...There has been discovered a new illness in Sunnydale, California. 9 people have died to this new illness. First, they get sick and get a high feaver. After a day, they start coughing blood. Soon, they're breathing gets worse. They are dead with 5 days since the start of this illness" the newsa-lady said. Her voice was rather cold.

"I bet that it's some demon" Dawn said after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I think it is. Maybe I could get some infro from the vamps tonight?" Faith said.

"Yeah, maybe" Dawn said. And as she said that, the phone rang.  
"You get it. No one ever calls me" Faith said. "I got the phone only so I could call you" she added.

Dawn nodded and got up."Yeah" she answered the phone.She talked a few minutes, nodding and 'mhmh'ing a few times. "OK. We'll be there soon" she finally said. She hung up."It was Willow" she told Faith as she turned to her.

"What did she want?" Faith asked, frowning a little.

"Research part. The new illness. they think it's a demon, too" Dawn said.

"Do we have to go?" Faith asked, with a little whiny voice.

Dawn smiled. She walked to Faith and wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her onto the cheek. "Yes, we do" she said.

"Fine. But, I will not talk to B" Faith said.

"And you think I will?" Dawn asked with a frown.

"No" Faith said.  
"Will asked us to come over. Buffy has nothing to do with this" Dawn said. "Let's get ready" she added.

About 30 Minutes later Dawn knocked onto the door of her old house.

Willow opened the door. "Hey, Dawnie and Faith" with a smile.

Dawn and Faith were holding hands.

"Hey, Red" Faith said.

"Hey" Dawn said with a smile. She was a little nervous. Mainly because of Buffy. What if she does something? Again?

Willow stepped away from the door so Dawn and Faith could walk in. They stepped in and Willow closed the door behind them.

Dawn peeked into the livingroom-Xander, Giles and Buffy were already there-before walking in with Faith.  
Dawn waved to them with her free hand.

"Hi" Faith says.

"Sit down," Willow told them.

Dawn and Faith walked to the couch and sat down there. Very close to eachother. Dawn leaned against Faith a little, since she was sitting at the corner.

Buffy looked at them. She fought the urge to yell at Faith to get away from her little sister. She sqeesed the book she was holding a little, and looked back at it.

"So, got any books?" Dawn asked Willow.

"Oh, yeah" Willow said. She grabbed a few books from the stack of books that was on the tabel. She gave one that was in Latin to Dawn and another one to Faith. "Here" she said and sat down onto the couch, too.

They both started to read their books.

Buffy looked at them again. She just wanted to stangle Faith.

About 15 minutes later Faith raised her head from the book. "B, mind if I take something to drink?" she asked.  
"no, not at all" Buffy said, throught her teeth.

"Could you bring something to me, too?" Dawn asked Faith as she stood up.

"Sure" Faith said and walked to the kitchen. Only, to be fallowed by Buffy.

"Leave Dawn alone" Buffy hissed.  
"B, chill! It's her life, she can be with whoever she wants" Faith said.

"Not with you" Buffy said. "You're just useing her"

"No, I'm not. How many times do I have to tell you that I love her, so it would get through your blonde head?" Faith said.

Buffy narrowed her eyes. She pushed Faith through the back foor, onto the porch. She punched her into the face a few times.

Dawn heard the braking of glass and ran to the kitchen. She saw that the door was broken and walked to it. She saw Buffy punching Faith.

Faith kicked Buffy into the stomach with her knee.

"Stop it!" Dawn yelled.  
Buffy froze. That gave Faith a chanche to push her off herself. She jumped up and looked at Buffy. "What is your problem, B?" she said.  
Buffy got up and just glared.

"Let's go" Faith told Dawn and walked to her.

Dawn just nodded. She shot a very cold look torwards Buffy. Then both Faith and Dawn walked out of the kitchen and out of the house.

"You OK?" Dawn asked Faith when they were already walking. She looked worried.

"I'm fine. I've had worse. It's just a bruise" Faith said. "Don't worry" she added.

"I do worry" Dawn said. "Because I love you"

Faith smiled. "I know" she said.

"You have to let me take care of you when we get home" Dawn said. She held Faith's hand.

"OK. But, ya know, I'm not a baby" Faith said.

* * *

_Here ya go, a fight between Faith and Buffy! Well, more Buffy beating Faith. And I know, I'm not too good with fighting scences.  
_


	6. They're Just Showing Off

Dawn pushed Faith back down onto the bed. "You are not going anywhere" she told Faith.

"But, Dawn, I have to go. Slaying is my job. And, remember, we talked about the information thing?" Faith tried to convince Dawn. Being at home with Dawn wasn't bad. Not bad at all. But she needed to kill something.

"I don't care, You're hurt and you're staying home. With me" Dawn said. She had one of those 'I've-made-up-my-mind-and-nothing-can-change-that' faces.

Faith rested her head onto the pillow with a sigh. "Fine!You win" she said. "But I'm not hurt that bad" she added.

Dawn smiled. She lay down next to Faith. "I know" she said. "I just don't like that you go out every night. It gets lonely when I'm alone. You're out so long" she said.

Dawn wrapped her one arm around Dawn. She smiled at the younger brunette a little and kissed the tip of her nose.

_

* * *

_

_"So, Brat, wanna go to the Bronze?" Faith asked.  
"Sure, F" Dawn said with a smirk. She didn't like the fact that Faith called her Brat. And she knew how it pissed Faith off if you called her F. "Just have to tell Buffy where I'm going" she added, quickly._

_"Be bad for once!You don't have to report every move you make to Big Sis" Faith said._

_"I need to change clothes, anyway" Dawn said._

_"You look hot. Don't worry" Faith said._

_"Fine" Dawn said with a small sigh. "Let's go" she added._

_Faith smirked a little._

_They headed to the Bronze from the graveyard._

_

* * *

_

**About a week later**

The phone rang. Dawn sighed and walked to it. She picked the phone up. "Yeah?" she said.

_"It's Willow"_ the voice on the other end said. She sounded like she was crying, or had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked with, frowning. She just hoped that it wasn't something with Buffy. Yes, she kicked Dawn out, and almost beat Faith up. But she was still Dawn's sister. No mather what.

_"No, it's Xander"_ Willow answered. _"He's at the hospital. With the new illness. We__'re all here"_ she added.

"I'll be there soon" Dawn said. She felt something in her stomach, like bats. And she got suddenly sick.

_"Are you going to bring Faith?_" Willow asked.

"Of course" Dawn said. She heard Buffy's voice in the background before Willow hung up. She sighed a little. Xander was like a big brother to her. She couldn't belive that he was going to die.

Suddenly, tears started to roll down her cheeks. And soon she was sobbing.Xander, one of nicest and one of the bravest person she knew, was going to die in a few days.

Faith quietly walked into the room. She didn't say anything, just walked to Dawn and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's Xander. Willow called and told me that Xander...He's going to die" Dawn whispered.

"He's in the hospital?" Faith asked.

Dawn nodded.

"Let's go there?" Faith asked. Her voice was soft.

"Yeah" Dawn said and stood up. "I'm just gonna go wash my face." She walked to the bathroom. She washed her face with cold water. She then looked into the mirror. She closed her eyes for a second. She opened them and walked back to the bedroom.

Faith got up and took Dawn's hand. They walked out of the apartment.

**

* * *

**

**At the hospital**

Dawn and Faith walked in from a few doors, and got to the hall where all the Scoobies were.

Buffy looked up and saw them. She started to stand up, but Willow stopped her.

"No, Buff. Think of Xander. Don't start fighting again" Willow said, with a pleading look.

Buffy shot a glare at Faith, but didn't do anything. Willow was right.

Faith sighed.

"Don't worry," Dawn said. "Let's just sit down."

Faith nodded. They sat down onto plastic chairs. Faith put her one arm around Dawn and Dawn rested her head onto Faith's shoulder.

"They're just showing off" Buffy told Willow.

"Dawn's happy. Maybe you should think of that?" Willow said.

"No, I can't. Not when she's with Faith," Buffy said.

"Give her a chance. I'm sure she's not that bad of a person. Dawn did fall in love with her" Willow said.

Buffy didn't say anything.

"Red's not too bad" Faith whispered into Dawn's ear,

"Huh?" Dawn said,

"Willow. She told Buffy to give me a chance" Faith said.

"What did Buffy say?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing" Faith answered.

"Oh" Dawn said.

A doctor walked out from Xander's room. He looked a little sad. "Miss Rosenberg?" he said.

Willow's eyes widened. "No" she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" the doctor said. "Mr. Harris passed away about five minutes ago. He was asleep. It wasn't very painful" he added.


	7. Thanks

Disclaimer: Joss owns all! I own nothing

Author's Note: So sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I know, I'm a bad writer. But here's a little something. And I'll ry to put chapter 8 up soon. Also, there will be one or two more chapters.

* * *

_ALEXANDER HARRIS_

_1981-2005_

_GREAT FRIEND_

_HE SAW_

Xander's tombstone. Willow, Buffy and Dawn were standing in front of it, all staring at the writing. Giles had already left, he had to go to England. Council business.

Dawn had cried so much this past three days. And she was so thankful that Faith was there. Every time Dawn started to cry Faith held her tight.

Faith looked at the three girls, then at the tombstone. She and Xander weren't that close. They sometimes talked, but she felt that they weren't friends. They just knew each other and they fucked once. That was all. Faith just needed to get some at that moment. And Xander happened to be near by.

"You and Faith wanna come over?" Buffy asked Dawn, looking at her little sister. If Faith meant a lot to her, she should at least try to get along with the other Slayer.

Dawn shook her head a little. She looked at Faith for a second before looking back at her sister. "We're gonna go home. But thanks anyway" she said.

Buffy couldn't belive it. Dawn thought that Faith,crappy, apartment is her. And not the house where she had lived these couple of years. "Ok" she finally managed to say.

"Bye" Dawn said before walking to Faith. She took Faith's hand.

Faith pulled Dawn close to herself and put her around Dawn. They slowly walked out of the graveyard.

"Thanks" Dawn whispered.

"For what?" Faith asked, she looked at Dawn.

"For being here" Dawn answered.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Faith touched her forehead, it was burning hot. When she woke up this morning, she wasn't feeling too good. She knew that she was ill. "Shit" she muttered. She couldn't tell Dawn. At least not today. She'll be coughing blood by tomorrow.She can tell her then. But not today. Dawn was still a little upset because of Xander. And she didn't want to upset her more.

"Faith, you alright?" Dawn asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Faith looked at Dawn and smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm good" she said.

"Good" Dawn said with a small smile. She walked over to Faith and wrapped her arms around her. "What we doing today?" she asked.

"We could get some movie. But please, no chick-flicks. Some mercy over Faith, okay?" Faith said, smirking a little. There was only so many chick-flicks she could sith through. And she had seen too many already. Every night they watched some with Dawn. And by now, Faith always knew what happened in the end; the so-called heroine finds her prince and they live happily-ever-after. But after all the shit Faith has been through, she knows there aren't happily-ever-after. And she knows that Dawn knows.

"Well, we could get the new version of The Grudge if you don't want any chick-flicks. Or, do you want some kind of action-packed movie?" Dawn said.

"The Grudge sounds good" Faith said with a small nod. "Or we could just watch TV. Six Feet Under is on tonight. And that English show...About those chicks in prison. You know, Bad Girls."

"TV sounds good" Dawn said with a smile. She softly kissed Faith onto the lips.


	8. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: Joss owns all!

Author's Note: Flashbacks are in italics. And sorry it took me so long!

* * *

Faith looked at Dawn who was sleeping._ 'Of course she's sleeping,'_ she thought as she looked at the clock, 03.07. Faith just couldn't sleep. She had to figure out a way how to tell Dawn she's dying, and not hurt her. But she knew there was no easy way out. Maybe if she'd just walk out? Would that hurt less? No. She knew that would be low. Even of her.  
Faith stood up and looked at Dawn again, before going to the bathroom. She looked at herself from the mirror and started to cough, blood spilling onto the mirror and the white walls.

"Oh no" Dawn whispered. She was standing at the doorway.

"Dawn?" Faith said as she turned around to face Dawn.

"No...I...You...I...I can't loose you" Dawn said, teary eyed. She started to steppe away from the bathroom and a vase fell to the floor as he hand went against it. She just couldn't loose Faith. She needed her. Loved her. Faith was her everything.

Faith went to her. "You're not" she said. She put her arms around Dawn. "Don't worry" she added and looked at Dawn who was crying a little already.  
"Liar" Dawn said, her tone harsh. Something Faith had never heard from Dawn. "You can't promise me that because you know it's not true. We haven't found the cure yet, and I doubt we will." Dawn felt like braking down. or beating Faith up for lying to her. And for dying. She didn't want to loose her Faith. Not now. Not ever.

"I know you'll find the cure. Just in time" Faith said with a small smile. Yeah, she knew that she was lying to Dawn. But you always gotta have faith, right?

Dawn just looked at Faith and then hugged her, like she'll never let go.

* * *

**A few days later**

Dawn looked at the unconscious Faith. She held her hand tight. "You're the strongest person I know. I know you can do it. If not for yourself, then for me. I love you. More than anything else in the world. Please, Faith. Please" she said, sobbing a little. She stroke Faith's pale cheek with her other hand softly. But Dawn knew Faith would never wake up. She didn't find the cure. No one did. But she just kept blaming herself. She didn't find the cure! Even if she **had** to. She had to find the cure to help Faith. But she couldn't. She couldn't help the one person she loved the most in the world. She knew that blaming herself wouldn't help. She suddenly felt someone's hand on her shoulder and looked up, it was Buffy.

"Do you want anything? Coffee? Tea? Water, maybe?" Buffy asked, looking concerned.

Dawn just shook her head and looked back at Faith.

Buffy sighed a little and nodded. "Will and Giles are still looking" she said.

"I know" Dawn whispered. But that didn't make her feel better. She should have been researching. But she knew that she also had to be with Faith. This was the least she could do. "I don't want to loose her" she said and looked at Buffy, then back at Faith.

"I know" Buffy said. She looked at Dawn. "And you won't. Even if she dies, the memory stays. And she'll be in your hart for ever"

"But she'll be dead" Dawn said. Another sob.

* * *

_"I don't think I can eat anything for, like, a week now" Dawn said and made a face._

_"I'm getting a little hungry already" Faith said with a small smirk._

_"We just walked out of the cafe, where you ate two portions of fries, three big ice creams and drank two milk-shakes. And you're hungry again? I just don't get you!" Dawn said, shaking her head. _

_"I'm a Slayer. We, Slayers, can eat a lot. Actually, we have to eat a lot" Faith said. "And I still always look hot" she added with a smirk._

_Dawn whistled a little, not saying anything._

_Faith looked at Dawn. "What?" she said._

_"You're actually getting a bit...fat" Dawn answered and started to run away from Faith._

_Faith quickly got her and softly pushed her to the ground. "What did you say?" she asked._

_"That you're getting a little fat" Dawn answered. _

_"Take back your words" Faith said and started to tickle Dawn._

_Dawn tried to push Faith's hands away. "Alright! I give up! You're hot" she said, laughing at the same time._

_"Just hot?" Faith asked._

_"You're the vision of hotness " Dawn answered._

_"That's right! And never forget that" Faith said. She stopped tickling Dawn and kissed her._

* * *

Buffy closed her eyes. It hurt her to see Dawn like this. But a beep made Buffy open her eyes.

"No, no" Dawn said and pulled Faith's hand into two of her hands. No, she couldn't loose Faith. Everything had been going so well lately. But that was how things were. When everything was perfect, something had to happen.

A doctor and some nurses stormed into the room. "Miss, you have to leave" the doctor told Dawn.

Dawn just shook her head. She wasn't going to leave Faith. She needed her. Dawn needed Faith, and Faith needed Dawn.

Buffy tried to pull Dawn away. "Come on, Dawn. We have to leave. They need to help Faith" she said.

Dawn just squeezed Faith's hand with her hands. And she though she felt Faith squeezing her hand, too.

_

* * *

_

_"Buffy is going to kill me. And you!" Dawn said as she climbed out of her window._

_"I'm sure she won't kill you. And I doubt she'd kill me; I'm too hot to be dead" Faith said with a huge smirk._

_Dawn frowned a little. Faith was hot, very hot. But...People shouldn't bring that a reason why someone shouldn't kill them!_

_"Come on, Brat!" Faith said and started to walk._

_"Faith, wait!" Dawn said and looked at her. She had to get over with this right now._

_"What?" Faith asked and looked at Dawn. _

_Dawn walked to Faith and looked into Faith's eyes. She closed her own eyes and kissed Faith. She felt her heart beating faster, and her hands getting sweaty. And she was so afraid that Faith wouldn't kiss her back._

_But she did. Faith smirked a little and put her hands onto Dawn's hips._

_They soon pulled apart and Dawn looked at Faith, smiling. "If Buffy saw that, we so dead!" she said._

_"I know" Faith said with a smirk. She grabbed Dawn hand. "Let's go before the wicked Slayer has a chance to come out of her tower" she added and started to run with Dawn, the younger girl giggling a little. _

* * *

**THE END**

This is the end, but what about a sequal? I have a few ideas, but I'd like to know if anyone would read the story if I ever did write a sequal.


End file.
